


Just the Basics (And Nothing More)

by pulltab (Dekka)



Category: crankgamesplay, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Crankgamesplay - Freeform, Guns, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Minor Character Death, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekka/pseuds/pulltab
Summary: Ethan’s folded in on himself, a knee to his chest while his computer balances precariously on the arm rest of his chair. A strong wind gust looks like it could take him out in one swoop, computer and all.Read tags for TW
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Just the Basics (And Nothing More)

Mark meets Ethan Nestor for the first time in Belgium. The kid is just a crackle in his ear, a disembodied voice that guides him through busy streets and a spy-infested hotel. 

It’s not until a gun is pointed at his head and Ethan’s steady voice says ‘get down,’ that Mark realizes he’s already moving. Listening to the CIA techs has never been his strong suit, but on this rendezvous and ensuing hold-up, it feels like second nature. 

“You did good with Ethan in your ear,” Mark’s debriefing captain says later that night. 

He can only nod, perplexed himself. His borderline-historic failures with other techs is well documented. It’s to the point where others request off of his team. It would be a problem if he wasn’t so good. 

“You’ll have him again for your next assignment.” It’s not a question and not something that’s debatable and yet it’s the first time Mark takes his captain’s words without complaint. “Yes sir.” 

It’s months until they meet in person. The plane they’re boarding is a private flight, five crew members heading into a week-long placement. 

Kathryn is the first on board nearly every time. She’s buried in her computer already, headset on. Pouring from her mouth in slow, regulated breaths is an escape route to whoever’s lucky enough to be on the other end of the line. 

Next to her is the new tech. He’s folded in on himself, a knee to his chest while his computer balances precariously on the arm rest of his chair. A strong wind gust looks like it could take him out in one swoop, computer and all. 

“Ethan Nestor?” Mark asks. 

It’s concerning how shocked he looks at Mark’s presence, his eyes wide behind black, thick rimmed glasses. “Plier?” 

The code name makes Mark cringe. “Just Mark, Crank.” 

Ethan’s wide eyes turn into squinted crows feet as he smiles. “Then you can call me Ethan, just-Mark.” 

Nothing could break the locked gazes they have on each other, not even Amy and Tyler’s entrance onto the plane, both loudly annoyed with their early departure time. 

Their last team member to follow them in goes straight to the cockpit. He’s someone they’ve all never met, an assigned impartial handler. 

By the time the plane gears up for take off, Mark has settled himself between Amy and Tyler, files poured out before them of their most recent target. 

He only waits as long as it takes for Ethan to get up and walk to the back of the plane where a more private office is before he starts the third degree interrogation. “What’s up with the new kid?” His question cuts Tyler off mid-sentence, his rant about his newest automatic weapon screeching to a halt. 

Clearly thankful for the escape from the conversation, Amy puts down Tyler’s gun. “Ethan you mean?” 

Kathryn has stopped typing, curious where their conversation is headed. “Yeah, Ethan,” Mark confirms. 

His teammates exchange looks. There’s a debate clearly happening over his head. “Just tell me.’

Kathryn is the first to spare him the agony. “His first assigned agent was killed with him on the line two weeks ago.” Slowly, she takes out her own headset. “Ethan started just this year. They thought pairing him with someone who had more experienced would help relieve some of his trauma.” 

“So be nice to him,” Amy warns. 

Mark doesnt have to be a rocket scientist to see the protective streak the team is already harboring for their newbee. 

“Will do,” he promises. But like all things, it’s never that easy. 

***

Mark gets back to their base hotel room late, a bloodly red shirt barely hidden under the hoodie he stole. 

Before he’s even past the entrance, Ethan is on him. His anger feels like a physical wall, rage pouring off him. “I said go left.” 

Defensively, Mark raises his hands. The gun he’s holding goes lax and swings down around his pointer finger. 

Even with Mark armed, Ethan doesnt seem to be dissuaded. “When I say left, you go left.” 

Aware of an uneasy team at their backs, waiting to intervene, Mark gently guides Ethan back. “I saw an empty hallway to my right. It felt like the better option.” The placating response was the wrong move. 

Ethan stalks closer, pushing him and pushing him until Mark gives and lets himself be moved back. “I’m the one with the blueprints,” Ethan says, finger poking into Mark’s chest, “I’m the one watching the eagle’s eye view. I’m the one who’s trained in exit strategy. It’s my job to get you out of there.” 

“And it’s _my job_ to use my discretion to decide what’s best for the current situation,” Mark argues. 

The eruption within Ethan is much more subdued this time and yet somehow still it’s worse. He’s quiet for a moment, then a moment more. 

When he finally looks up at Mark, he just looks numb. “That’s how people die.” 

No one tries to stop him when he pushes past Mark to get to the door. 

The silence he leaves in his wake is heavy. Burdened. 

“Did he have a gun?” Tyler asks the room. 

Unknowing, Mark shakes his head. Of course things had to blow up on their first night here. 

“I’ll go after him,” Kathryn offers. She takes the gun Amy hands her, then a second for Ethan. 

Mark debates on it, but he stops Kathryn before she can leave. “If he’s unarmed I want it reported back to me.” 

Her pissed off glare is enough to have him clearing out of her way. 

“Next time,” Amy says, “just go left.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally got addicted to spy movies again 
> 
> Comments feed the writer :) 
> 
> Let me know what fics you'd like to see with this crew


End file.
